


Generativity

by Karios



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e02 Access, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: After her win, Blanca gets those pancakes.





	Generativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



This is what being a mother feels like, Blanca decides, poking pancakes so sweet her teeth hurt just looking at them. Angel is chattering excitedly across the booth, her face glowing with pride at their win, but Blanca can't hear what her daughter is saying. Her gut twinges with worry that won't go away until the front door opens and everyone is tucked away safe. As she sits, lighting one cigarette with another, Blanca resolves she will be better: at the balls, as a house, as a mother. Her courage and strength will guide them. Love will be her legacy.


End file.
